I'm Into Something Good
by alexwishington
Summary: Kurt decides to show Blaine and Finn his outfit for prom thinking that the boys would approve of it. What he doesn't expect though is for Blaine to get completely turned on and run out of the room.


Hello all. I am posting this along with a new chapter of "A Hotter Touch…" so hopefully this'll help get you through until I get around to writing chapter 4.

I wrote this before the episode aired and didn't post it until now. I know this scene turned out differently, but how was I supposed to know back then? Oh well I would have preferred this happening. So anywho…

Happy Readin'

**I own nothing Glee related. Booo.**

* * *

><p>"You guys better not laugh." Comes Kurt's voice from the hall.<p>

Finn looks toward the hall from his spot on the couch and rolls his eyes at his stepbrother. Always the one for surprises.

"Don't worry dude we won't laugh."

"You better not, because you have no idea how much I'm freaking out about showing you my prom outfit _before_ prom."

Blaine chuckles and directs his eyes back to the Buckeyes game he was watching with Finn.

He was over at the Hummel residence quite a lot now. Well of course he was. Since Kurt transferred back to McKinley, his house has been their primary hangout right after The Lima Bean. But the boys couldn't make out in the middle of a coffee shop in Ohio right?

Tonight, Blaine was sitting on the couch right next to Finn, bonding over a Buckeyes game when Kurt gasped and announced that he needed their approval for his prom outfit then promptly jumped up from his perch on the recliner and practically flew up the stairs. Blaine assumed it was going to be just a regular tux, but then he remembered, when does Kurt wear anything regular? Last week he had showed up to Dalton unexpectedly, wearing a freaking poncho. A poncho! When Blaine asked him about it, his answer was; "It's an Alexander McQueen poncho, and it's appropriate for today. It's raining outside." Blaine had learned never to question his boyfriends taste in clothing when said boyfriend pushed him out into a puddle when Blaine started teasing at the poncho. That memory is why Blaine is keeping his mouth shut right now and keeping an open mind.

"Babe, we won't laugh, we promise." Blaine assures Kurt, keeping his eyes on the game.

"I kind of don't trust you Blaine. You laughed at my poncho last week." Kurt retorts.

"And I paid for it didn't I?" Blaine reminds him. "Kurt, you wanted our approval for the outfit, how are we going to get it when you're hiding in the hall?"

Kurt takes a deep breath and looks down at his wrist where the bracelet Blaine gave him rests. It's a simple black band with a small silver plate that reads 'courage'. Blaine had gotten it for Kurt when he was going back to McKinley and Kurt loves it. It's the only thing he wears more than twice. In fact he wears it every day with every outfit. It's black so it matches with everything. It never leaves his wrist unless he was showering. It might sound stupid but it's like all of his courage is in that little bracelet and if he takes it off the courage will go along with it.

"Kurt, we're waiting." Finn says.

Kurt sighs, looks at the bracelet once more and walks out of the hallways and into the living room.

"So, what do you think?" He asks as he twirls to give the boys a better view.

Blaine finally tears his eyes from the game, and they promptly bug out of his skull for a moment.

Kurt is wearing a kilt.

A fucking kilt.

Oh…my…god. Blaine couldn't even breath right now, Kurt looks so damn hot.

Finn however hasn't lost the ability to speak. "Dude, that rocks. You look like Braveheart." He says approvingly with a big smile on his face.

Kurt smiles. This time last year Finn was yelling at him because Kurt had decorated their room a little more feminine than he liked and now Finn was approving of Kurt basically wearing a skirt. Kurt loves how much Finn has grown.

"I don't really want to look like Braveheart, but I'll take the compliment." Kurt finally looks over at his boyfriend who was staring at him with glassy eyes. "Uhm Blaine, are you okay?" He waves a hand in front of his face and Blaine head snaps up.

"I'm sorry what?" He says dazedly, still not quite out of his daydream.

"I said are you okay?" Kurt asks again.

No, not really. Blaine was actually kind of suffering over here. It was Kurt and his damn kilt. God why does he look so hot in it? Now Blaine's sitting in the couch with half a hard on and can't do anything about it, because he's not at his house. He's at _Kurt's_ house, sitting in _Kurt's_ living room, with _Kurt's_ stepbrother.

"Y-yeah, 'mfine." He says shakily.

Kurt narrows his eyes and looks at the slightly prominent bulge in Blaine's pants, but lets the subject drop…at least for now.

"So what do you think?" He gently sways from side to side, making it look like he's showing Blaine how the kilt would move, but really he's teasing him.

What the hell is Kurt doing? Is he trying to kill Blaine? Oh god. _just tell him it looks great and excuse yourself to the bathroom. _yes, he was Kurt's house but this is an emergency.

"It looks great babe, uhm can you excuse me? I need to use the restroom." Blaine stands up and hurries upstairs and into the bathroom attached to Kurt's room. He's in such a rush that he doesn't even lock the door. All he needs to do right now is alleviate the immense pressure in his pants as quickly as possible.

Blaine drops his pants so fast that he swears he'll get rug burn from them if such a thing were possible, and in a matter of seconds his hand is wrapped around his half hard cock, stroking himself harshly to full hardness. He was so focused on being speedy that he didn't even stop to enjoy it. He just continued stroking to images of his boyfriend in that kilt, bent over while Blaine pounded mercilessly into him. Oh god.

"_Kurt._" He moans, quietly.

All of a sudden Blaine feels warm, soft hands replace his own. "Yes?" The boy of Blaine's thoughts asks as he begins to jerk Blaine off lazily.

"Kurt? Oh fuck, I'm sorry." Blaine tries to remove Kurt's hands so he can go die of utter embarrassment at being caught jerking off in his boyfriends bathroom, but Kurt swats the other boy's hand away and continues to jerk him off.

"What are you…? fuck."

"I'm trying to help you out here. It would be nice if you wouldn't try to stop me from giving you a hand job."

Blaine tries to protest but Kurt's hand just feels too fucking good on his dick. Kurt jerks him off in long strokes, occasionally scraping his nails on the side of Blaine's cock.

"Did I really turn you on so much that you had to come and jerk off in my bathroom?" Kurt asks in between strokes.

"Yes." Blaine moans, "it's the.. Fucking, oh fuck, kilt."

"You do know that I'm going to wear the kilt to prom right? So you're going to have to control yourself if you don't want to come in your pants right in the middle of the dance floor."

"We could always sneak away and you could jerk me off." Blaine suggests, but Kurt shakes his head.

"Nuh-uh, I have plans for prom and they don't include me giving you a hand job in the bathroom."

"May I-I ask what those plans are?" Blaine groans out as Kurt's thumb slides across the slit of Blaine's cock.

"You can ask but I'm not going to tell you." Kurt replies

"Blaine groans. "You fucking tease."

Kurt smiles wickedly and drops down to his knees. "If you get come on my kilt I will kill you." He warns.

"What are you-? oh my fucking god!" Blaine nearly yells and bites down on his lower lip as Kurt takes Blaine's cock fully into his mouth and begins to suck.

Oh my god. They've never tried oral before. Their sexual experience so far had gone as far as jerking each other off, and Blaine was fine with that. Really he was, ever since those failed sexy lessons he had assumed that Kurt would want to take things extremely slow. Blaine was shocked when Kurt had wanted to jerk him off and is shocked once again at Kurt's boldness.

Kurt sucks and licks at every available piece of flesh his mouth can reach and the part it can't his hand is working at. Blaine leans back against the sink and arches his back, trying to get more of his cock into Kurt's mouth, but not so much as to where Kurt chokes on it. Kurt grabs Blains hips and pushes him forward.

"Fuck my mouth, Blaine it's okay." And with that Blaine is thrusting into Kurt's mouth to a point where Blaine's cock is hitting the back of Kurt's throat.

"Fuck Kurt." Blaine mewls, feeling himself near orgasm. "Baby, I'm close."

Kurt hears him but remains where he is sucking him off harder than before.

"Kurt, you've…fuck… gotta move." Blaine tries, but Kurt is not moving.

"Do it. I want you to come down my throat." He growls.

"Fuck." Blaine hisses before he completely loses it and comes into Kurt's mouth, biting his lip so hard that it bleeds.

Kurt eagerly swallows everything Blaine offers and even sucks on his cock after to make sure he gets everything.

Blaine slumps down against the sink and tries to collect himself. Kurt just blew him in his bathroom. In his house where his father is. Oh great now Blaine hopes that he wasn't being loud. He doesn't know about Kurt, but he wants to keep his life thank you very much.

Kurt stands up and tucks Blaine back into his pants before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss, snaking his tongue into Blaine's mouth so that he could taste himself. God, if only he could get hard again so soon after coming.

"I don't want to kill the mood, but why did you do that?" Blaine asks, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt lets out an angry noise and juts his lips out into a displeased pout. Blaine giggles and kisses his forehead. "You were saying?"

"I just… saw how turned on you were by seeing me in a kilt that it turned me on too."

"Oh really?"

Kurt nods. "Mhmm. I liked it. The fact that you couldn't even form a coherent sentence. It made me feel beautiful." He shrugs. "I know it's silly to say-"

"Not silly at all." Blaine pronounces "And you do look beautiful. Always."

Kurt smiles and detaches himself from Blaine. "I guess I should change before I get the urge to jump your bones. I don't know about you but I want to wait until prom for that."

"I concur." Kurt laughs lightly.

"I guess the kilt's a go for prom then?"

"Oh yes." Blaine replies enthusiastically. "Let me put it this way, if you don't wear the kilt I'll be sad the entire night."

Kurt laughs louder this time. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No we would not."

"But you have to learn to control your little Blaine. I can't have you popping a boner all throughout prom. It's supposed to be romantic remember."

"Clichéd romance, but romance nonetheless." Blaine states, helping himself to some of Kurt's lotion.

"Exactly." Kurt smiles.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
